Cloak and Dagger (GGD)
Cloak and Dagger is a live-action TV series airing on ABC/Freeform, set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. NOTE: Cloak and Dagger is set to be in the new version of my MCU, however roles such as Doctor Strange and Daredevil will have to be recasted due to the characters being of my own continuity as opposed to the real MCU's. ' Cast Starring Cast *Nadji Jeter as ''Tyrone Johnson/Cloak ''(Season 1-2) *Stefanie Scott as ''Tandy Bowen/Dagger ''(Season 1-2) *Frank Vincent as ''Silvio Manfredi ''(Season 1) *Allison Janney as ''Brigid O'Reilly ''(Season 1) Recurring Cast * Henry Winkler as ''Father Delgato (Season 1-2) * Rhys Ifans as Dr. Simon Marshall ''(Season 1) * Trevor Jackson as ''Otis Johnson Jr. (Season 1-2) Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars * '''TBA as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ''(Season 1) * '''TBA' as Matt Murdock/Daredevil ''(Season 1) Synopsis Season One Tyrone Johnson ran away from his Boston home after failing to save his friend from getting killed, due to his stutter. Tandy Bowen ran away from her parent's mansion in Shaker Heights, Ohio, because she never got attention from her constantly busy, supermodel mother. The two meet in New York City and become friends. But when Tyrone and Tandy are used as test subjects for a new drug, they survive and receive new abilities - Tandy gets the ability to create "daggers" of light, and the ability to heal others, whereas Tyrone is now able to teleport and can now link to the "Darkforce Dimension". After receiving his powers, Tyrone finds himself stuck in darkness, forcing himself to wear a cloak in order to hide his shadowy appearance.Using their powers, the two become vigilantes known as Cloak and Dagger, and begin their war on crime. Episodes Season One # ''Pilot - ''Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen, both runaways, meet in New York City and get to know one another, as they take shelter in Father Lantom's Cathedral; Tyrone and Tandy are kidnapped by Silvio Manfredi and are used as test subjects for a new drug; the two survive and receive powers. # ''In The Dark - ''Tyrone becomes surrounded by darkness, and has a strange hunger for evil - something that is eased when he is close to Tandy. To hide his new, shadowy appearance, Tandy gives Tyrone his signature cloak; Manfredi hires Simon Marshall, a scientist, to try and recreate the powers Tyrone and Tandy received. # ''Spotted - ''Tyrone and Tandy decide to use their powers for good and become vigilantes, and stop drug distribution in Queens; After discovering his drug distribution fell through, Manfredi does some research and discovers that Tyrone and Tandy were the ones that stopped the distribution. # ''On The Run - ''Manfredi puts a hit on Tyrone and Tandy but he wants them alive - as his own personal assassins; With nowhere to run, Tyrone and Tandy are forced to request help from the NYPD. Detective Brigid O'Reilly agrees to help them take down Manfredi, as he is a notorious criminal. # ''Ying and Yang - ''While stopping a street thug, Tandy and Tyrone get separated, and Tyrone's hunger begins to grow and grow. When they get back together, Tyrone discovers that he needs Tandy to live, and vice versa. This makes Tandy uncomfortable; Manfredi finds Tyrone and Tandy in Father Lantom's Cathedral and attemps to kidnap them again, but they are saved by Detective O'Reilly. # ''Retracing Steps - ''Tyrone and Tandy return to the warehouse where they received their powers, and with the help of Detective O'Reilly, discover Manfredi's whereabouts; Manfredi, after escaping at the end of the last episode, continues his search for Tyrone and Tandy, but his search is cut short when the NYPD pursuits him and Dr. Marshall. # ''Devil in the Dark: Part One - ''After receiving increasing pressure to stay by Tyrone's side, Tandy leaves the Cathedral in the middle of the night, leaving Tyrone alone. She is found by Manfredi's men and she is forced to give blood samples to Dr. Marshall, to continue his mission to recreate their powers; Tyrone's hunger continues to grow until he consumes all criminals, no matter what the offense. In order to help Tyrone find Tandy, Father Lantom recruits the Daredevil (from the Marvel/Netflix series of the same name). # ''Devil in the Dark: Part Two - ''Tandy's blood samples don't give any other test subjects powers, but kills them. Manfredi, unhappy, decides that he will lure Tyrone to him so he can kill Tandy in front of him; Daredevil and Tyrone find Tandy and attemp to save her, when Tandy discovers she can create "daggers" of light. After saving Tandy, Daredevil gives the two teenagers the nicknames "Cloak" and "Dagger". The two take their nicknames and make it their superhero name. # ''Same Old, Same Old - ''Tyrone discovers his twin brother, Otis Johnson Jr., is in New York City. After trying to talk to his brother, Tyrone realizes that he still has a drug addiction (as he did prior to Tyrone running away from home). When Otis has a heart attack due to drug overdose, Tandy discovers she has the power of healing people; Manfredi loses his patience with Dr. Marshall, since he has yet to recreate Tyrone and Tandy's powers. He threatens him, stating he'll kill Dr. Marshall if he doesn't find a way to recreate their powers. # ''Kaboom - ''Brigid O'Reilly, after finding a place to keep Otis safe, discovers Manfredi and Dr. Mashall's whereabouts; After another failed attempt to recreate Tyrone and Tandy's powers, Dr. Marshall is locked in Manfredi's warehouse - with a time bomb in the same room. Dr. Marshall manages to escape before the warehouse explodes, but Manfredi is caught in the blast. O'Reilly, Cloak, and Dagger arrive at the warehouse moments before the explosion, and conclude that Dr. Marshall and Manfredi have died. # ''Darkforce - ''While stopping a bank robbery, Tyrone unlocks a new ability that allows him to use powers from the Darkforce Dimension. When the powers are too much for Tyrone, Tandy enlists the help of a sorcerer that may be able to help Tyrone control his powers - Doctor Strange (from the movie of the same name). Doctor Strange trains Tyrone to use his powers; Manfredi's body has been discovered by some of his scientists, as they begin to create a cyborg body for Manfredi. They succeed - Manfredi then finds Dr. Marshall and kills him, then vowing to find (and kill) Tyrone and Tandy. # ''Cloak and Dagger: Part One - ''Manfredi hires a group of corrupt police officers to lock O'Reilly in a room with gas to kill her, and make it easier to get to Tyrone and Tandy. They do this, and with her dying breath, O'Reilly vows to get her revenge. While this happens, Manfredi finds and kidnaps Otis; Cloak and Dagger attempt to save O'Reilly and the other police officers locked in the gassed room but fail. One police officer is saved, and he reveals to them that Manfredi was behind it. # ''Cloak and Dagger: Part Two - ''Cloak and Dagger do detective work and discover Manfredi has not only killed O'Reilly, but have killed Dr. Marshall and kidnapped Otis, too. The two track Manfredi down to Father Lantom's Cathedral, where he reveals his plan to detonate the church with Cloak, Dagger, Father Lantom, and Otis all inside. Cloak discovers a new ability - teleportation; Cloak teleports himself, Dagger, Father Lantom and Otis out of the Cathedral before the explosion. Manfredi, enraged, battles Cloak and Dagger, until the two combine their powers to destroy Manfredi's cyborg body, killing him once and for all. Season Two Trivia * The show has various differences from the ''Cloak and Dagger comic book. ** Brigid O'Reilly considered Cloak and Dagger "menaces" until they help her defeat a serial poisoner in the comics, whereas in the show she helps them because Manfredi is a notorious criminal in the NYC underground. ** Otis Johnson Jr. is Tyrone's older brother in the comics, whereas in the show they are fraternal twins. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:TV Shows Category:GGD Category:Unfinished Category:TV series